


亲密关系

by songhengan



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songhengan/pseuds/songhengan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*被投入监狱的小绿魔Harry Osborn一觉醒来发现他与平行世界的自己灵魂互换，而这个世界的Harry与蜘蛛侠Peter Parker却有着非同一般的亲密关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry醒来的瞬间，一阵铺天盖地的眩晕感向他涌来。  
他睁开眼睛，四周是熟悉的摆设，挂在墙上的是蓝色猫头鹰的水粉画，右边是一排书柜，再拐角是占据一整面墙的浅色衣柜，它们对着自己的床，而他的身下正是柔软的床垫。  
哪里都不对劲。他此刻应该被关押在监狱里，双手被绑住像是报废品或者垃圾一样被扔在只有一扇气窗的牢房中。  
他什么时候回来了？  
Harry直起身在枕头旁边摸索，他找到了自己的手机，屏幕显示今天是2014年9月23日。日期没有错，这并不是科幻电影里的时间逆转，他分明记得昨天是他的二十岁生日，在Ravenscroft监狱里度过的，陪伴他的是发霉的面包和难以下咽的菜汤。  
他继续在手机里翻找，希望能得到更多信息。是谁趁昨晚把他救出来了吗？如果是，那个人会是谁？  
而他昨天的通话记录里只有一个名字，Peter Parker，他的死敌，蜘蛛侠。  
这不可能。Peter恨不得杀了他，因为他害死了他的女友Gwen Stacy。他是最后一个可能去救他的人。  
他打开备忘录，谢天谢地，那里有他昨天的日程安排。上午九点，公司高层会议；下午一点，考察Oscorp法国分公司；下午五点，乘坐飞机回纽约；凌晨两点，给Peter打电话。这个日程表绝对不是Harry Osborn的，至少绝对不是我的，他想。他盯着手机，双手有些颤抖，深深吸了一口气。  
等一下，他盯着自己的手背，那些逆转录病毒遗留的疤痕呢？他飞快冲进洗手间，扯开领口露出自己白皙的脖子，那里什么也没有。  
这不可能，除非我还在梦里，除非我不是我。他被自己的猜测惊出一身冷汗，如果这是一个平行世界，而他又恰好和这个时空的自己灵魂互换了呢？  
就在这时，门口传来敲门声。  
“Harry，你醒了吗？”那是一个非常熟悉的声音。  
Harry连忙离开洗手间，退至离门口最远的角落，他惊恐地盯着门把手——它正从外面被拧动。  
“早上好，昨天睡得怎么样？”一个高个子棕色头发的青年微笑着走了进来，以热情的目光在他身上打量着。  
“Peter？？”Harry难以置信地叫出对方的名字，“你怎么会在这？”他刻意与他保持一段距离，充满警惕地问道。这是他的家，他是怎么进来的？  
“这可要问你，瞧你昨天干的好事——”Peter忽然靠近过来，以不容抗拒的力量拥抱住他，用强健的双臂把他禁锢在怀里，“凌晨两点的电话性爱，嗯哼？让我陪你玩带颜色的小游戏，用声音引诱我，然后趁我高潮之前故意挂掉了电话，你说，我是不是应该惩罚淘气的小Harry呢？”  
“放开我，你这个混蛋！”Harry拼命挣脱，可是这副未经改造的孱弱身体根本掰不开Peter的手臂。  
“我们说好了，你回来之后我们要大干一场，”他故意加重了‘干’字，这让Harry觉得很恶心。  
“你不能这么做！”他无疑是愤怒的，可是语言却如此苍白无力。他应该骂他变态色情狂或者其他什么的。  
Harry感觉到腰上的力量减弱了，Peter把头搭在他的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭到他的脖颈，“老天，我足足有两个星期零三天没有见到你了，你知道我有多想你，我发呆的时候总是不自觉的呼唤你的名字......”  
他还没有开口，心却不规律地跳动起来，喜悦，酸涩，感动，充盈了整颗心脏。对方无疑是深爱他的，这是他从未接受过的热烈的爱意。他怔住了，难道说在这个平行世界里，Harry与Peter是一对恋人？  
就在他走神的片刻，Peter重重地吻在他的唇上，他能感受到对方炙热的气息，带有侵略性地占据了他的身体；Peter的舌头富有技巧的撬开他的牙齿，更加深入的吻到了他口腔的每一处；他的手继续往下，下流地在他的臀部流连，Harry觉得他触碰的每一处都带了电流，他的理智在抗拒，但他的身体却用微微的颤抖告诉他自己有多愉悦。该死的，他快要被融化了。  
“唔......停下，快停下，Peter！”Harry从深吻中回过神来，他费力地推开对方，Peter一脸惊讶的看着他，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，不用照镜子，那里必定是湿润的鲜红色。  
“我弄痛你了？”Peter重新凑过来，“抱歉没有控制好力道。”他用手托起Harry的面颊，仔细观察着那里是不是有伤口。  
“该死的你就不能好好听我说——”Harry揪住了他的T恤，这个动作却让对方的身体更加靠近。  
“放轻松宝贝，我们先坐下来吧。”他按住Harry，把他们两个都带到床边上坐下。  
“我......”他想说出来，他想说自己不是这个时空的Harry Osborn，他和他灵魂互换了。  
可是他不能。如果他告诉对方他的恋人正被落在暗无天日的监狱里，Peter一定会发疯了一样想办法用自己把他换回来。他又会被扔回地狱里，在阴暗潮湿的牢狱中度过自己的余生。他紧紧咬住下嘴唇，就算撬开他的牙齿也绝对不能说，绝不。  
“哦对了，你的生日礼物。”Peter从口袋里掏出一样东西，一枚银制的尾戒，做工粗糙，样式也不出众。“迟来了一天，我很抱歉。这是……最近我的舍友Shawn教我制作一些小玩意，你知道他除了做模型以外雕刻也不差……而且用锤子敲出一个圆环也不是很难”他比了比敲击的动作，一脸轻松的表情，像是拼命装作不在意的样子掩饰羞涩，“所以我做了一对，一人一个。”他从衣服里扯出一个吊坠，“穿紧身衣带戒指不方便，挂在脖子上不容易丢。”他略带羞涩的笑了“我为你带上吧。”  
Harry不情愿地伸出手，小巧的圆环牢牢套在他的小指上，尺寸刚刚好。他凝视着这枚戒指，这是他二十岁生日第一份礼物。  
他迟疑了。  
“你今天有些反常，是不是飞行太累了？”Peter问到，他摸了摸Harry的头，这个动作使得对方本能的向后躲藏，他有些受伤的把手收了回去。  
“没事，谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”Harry一只手搭在另一只的手腕上，侧过脸对他说。  
“那么，我可以要回礼吗？”  
“嗯？”  
还没等Harry反应过来，Peter忽然把他压倒在床上，凑到他的耳朵旁边暧昧的说，“我从接吻的时候就硬得不行了。”  
他的欲望抵在Harry的大腿根部，硬度和温度穿过薄薄的布料传达到他的皮肤。  
“Fuck，你这个精虫上脑的粗鲁家伙！”Harry感觉血液一瞬间涌上脸颊，他像是一只烧开了的水壶。他从未和男人做爱过，Peter赤裸裸的欲望把他吓坏了，他挣扎着想推开他，在他身体下不停的扭动。  
“Well，看来你又想趁我硬了的时候把我丢下，”此刻的Peter危险极了，他的眼睛眯了起来，像是盯上猎物的蜘蛛，他一只手压住Harry的两只手腕，把它们固定在头顶，“这次我不会让你跑了，别想逃。”  
Harry惊恐地尖叫，因为对方的手从他的腰间伸进衣服里，轻而易举的脱掉了他的上衣，他被赤裸着按在床上，他将要被这个人干了，以任何对方想要的方式。他呼吸急促起来，恐惧和紧张在他的胃里翻滚搅动。  
“我想干你，”Peter吻上了他的脖颈，“想把你干进床垫里，”他咬住了他的一边乳头，牙齿微微用力，“想把你干到下个星期”，他舔过他的腹部，在那里留下一道湿痕。  
被触碰的皮肤如同针扎一般，快感涌上了他的大脑，Harry的理智在叫嚣着——推开他，否则你就会像一个bitch一样被他上了，快点，现在还来得及。被控制的恐惧感在脑海中咆哮，但他的手却迟疑不决。  
他渴望和Peter做爱。  
Peter挤进他的两腿之间，除去了衣服的身体紧贴着他的，他的右手里不知什么时候多了一管润滑剂。他的另一只手摸上Harry细瘦修长的小腿。  
就一次，就和他做一次。Harry看着Peter形状完美的腹肌，喉咙不由得吞咽了一下，他说服自己如果这个时候推开对方一定会起疑心的，他要装作非常镇定，假装自己是那个和他做爱轻车熟路的Harry。  
但是还没等他准备好，Peter沾满润滑剂的手指已经挤了进来。尽管不想这么做，Harry还是忍不住大声呻吟起来。第一次被进入的恐惧和体内的异物感让他有些颤抖，他急促的呼吸着，喉咙里发出颤音，小声地祈求对方停下来。  
可是已经迟了，Peter挺动他的腰，强硬地，充满占有欲地进入了他。Harry发出高亢的呻吟，他无力的躺在床上，如同一条溺水的鱼。Peter继续挺动他的腰部，狂野地，狠狠地抽插，他撑开他的双腿，用手托住他的臀部，把他摆弄成一个容易进入的姿势。  
他从没有被人进入过，Peter的东西顶得他一阵晕眩，眼前一会黑一会冒星星，他索性闭上眼，可是这样使得从结合处传来的快感更加强烈。那个坚硬的家伙有着惊人的热度和体积，频频刺激他的敏感点。他也早就硬了，前面分泌出的液体蹭湿了Peter的小腹。  
他一定是疯了。他听见Peter在他耳边用力的喘息，呼出的热气喷在他的脸颊上，喑哑的嗓音让他又硬了几分。Peter的挂坠随着主人的动作一下一下地蹭着他的脸，他把头转过去，错开了那双饱含欲望的微红的眼睛。他同样也被性爱所俘获，但是却能清醒的意识到自己半推半就的和Peter在做爱，他的死对头Peter。他肯定是疯了。  
Peter的动作越来越快，双手用力钳制住他的胯部飞快的撞击，Harry也被他顶弄得连连呻吟，一声高过一声。终于，Peter在他体内爆发出来，滚烫的液体激得他惊叫出声；他也高潮了，迸发的液体有几滴沾到Peter的下巴上。  
这是一场棒透了的性爱。结束后两个人喘息了一会，趁着这个时间让超出频率的心跳恢复正常值，谁也没说话。

过了一会，Peter凑过来用手臂环住他，以情事过后特有的低沉的嗓音在他耳边呢喃。  
Harry，Harry，Harry。他呼唤着他的名字。  
可我不是你的Harry。他把头偏了过去，有些悲哀的想。


	2. Chapter 2

他没有在Oscorp找到关于蜘蛛毒液备份的任何信息，绿魔机甲也没有。  
今天早上Peter离开以后他把自己的房间翻了个遍，发现了一些有用的。这个世界的Harry Osborn是个幸运儿，出生下来连花粉过敏之类的遗传病症都没有。  
所以，装成另一个Harry Osborn生活下去并不是什么难事，对他来说，两个人唯一的差别只是有无逆转录病毒罢了。他可以名正言顺的夺走这个Harry的一切，健康的身体，庞大的家族企业，以及Peter的爱。每天去Oscorp上班，在媒体面前扮演年轻有为的总裁，这再简单不过了。  
除了Peter，他可能需要费一点心思骗过他，虽然这很麻烦也很耗时间，但是如果自己愿意的话，过一段时间找个分手的理由再把他甩了就是了。  
现在的唯一问题是，他能不能名正言顺的接受这么美好的事物？说实话，比起痛苦与悲伤，他更害怕爱。他能接受这个美丽人生到什么程度？  
一旦失去了，将会比未曾拥有痛苦百倍。

他还在床下发现了一些色情杂志和古怪的道具，手铐和皮鞭什么的，这个世界的Peter和Harry给他的印象是发情期的野猫，估计连房间的每一个角落都不放过，抱歉，无意冒犯野猫。他想到这里有点恶寒，回忆起在浴室里发现的润滑剂和玄关柜子里的保险套。  
但他此刻并没有这么说的立场，除非昨天和Peter大干一场的人不是他。  
他懊恼的捂住脸，把头抵在玻璃桌面上，深深叹了口气。人人都喜欢性，没必要为此感到羞耻，而且上一次床带来不了什么实质性的后果，他安慰自己说。  
这时，身后的窗户边传来敲击声，他回过头，他看见蜘蛛侠正趴在大楼的墙上看着他。“我能进来吗？”  
他打开窗户，Peter跳了进来。  
“你来做什么？”Harry皱着眉头问他，该死的，他看见对方就觉得自己的腰还在隐隐作痛。  
“当然是接你下班。”Peter说得很自然。他在心里把Harry诅咒了一万遍，看看，你被Peter对待的方式简直像个小姑娘。  
“你可以走正门的，带上visitor的门禁卡就好，”他的口气有些责怪的意味，“如果被人看见你了会很麻烦。”  
“Gwen说这一层就剩下你一个人了，我想给你个惊喜。”  
“Gwen？”他疑惑的问，“Gwen Stacy？”  
“我发誓，我和她分手以后就只是普通朋友了！”Peter抢白，“我现在的恋人是你。”  
“哦，我知道了。”他淡淡的说，他差点忘了这个世界的Gwen并没有从钟楼掉下去，她仍然安稳地在Oscorp上班。  
“你不相信我？”Peter有些委屈的说，“Harry，老实说你是不是对我感到不满意？你在假装开心，我看得出来，尤其是昨天晚上。”  
“别跟我提昨天晚上！”他忽然像是被点燃一样，脸颊一片灼烧的感觉。  
“抱歉，我以为你会喜欢狂野一点，”他拉住Harry的袖子，“我保证下次不会再这样了。”  
你还想有下次？Harry愤怒的瞪了他一眼，痴心妄想的家伙。  
“嘿，你这里，”Peter指了指右脸颊，“这里沾到东西了。”  
“还有吗？”他抬起手蹭了蹭。  
“不对，是这里。”他再次指了指。  
“这里？”他用手背摩擦着皮肤。  
“我帮你吧。”Peter伸出手抚摸过他的侧脸，在靠近太阳穴的地方蹭了蹭，“好像是实验室的有机纤维。你去那里做什么？”  
Harry心中警铃大作，他去找蜘蛛的时候去过实验室，只有那里堆放着这种材料，他祈祷对方千万别认出来这是什么，“例行检查而已，”他握住Peter停留在他脸上的手，想借助亲密接触分散对方的注意力，“你来接我有什么事吗？”  
“咳咳。”Peter装模作样的咳嗽几声，不好意思地看着Harry，“我想今晚还去你那里……”话中的意为不言而喻。  
Harry被他的话吓到了，他剧烈的咳嗽起来，像是一个工作中拉开的风箱，“不许去，我的房间已经够乱了！”Peter绝对不能去，因为他的房间被自己翻得一团糟，对方如果问起他无从回答。  
“那么，在这里？”Peter询问的口气里透出一点兴奋，“就像你去法国之前建议的那样？”  
他要被对方接二连三的话吓晕了。  
“你又想要激烈而又下流的......”  
“这次会是缓慢而甜蜜的，我保证。”话音刚落，Peter把他抵在了桌子边缘，“让我来证明一下。”

他没有办法抗拒，Peter的身体对于他有致命的诱惑力。  
门从里面上了锁，西装裤被随意的仍在地上，领带挂在椅子上，旁边躺着蜘蛛侠的头套。  
当Peter从下方以一个刁钻的角度顶入时，饱涨与酸涩感使得Harry不由得昂起头。他的衬衫挂在肩头，下身已经一丝不挂了，被仅仅脱下头套的Peter按在自己的办公桌上，一下一下的承受着对方的撞击。Peter一只手抓住了他细瘦的小腿，把他架在肩膀上，另一只手托住他的腰，以一种温柔而又不失侵略性的频率进入他。  
他透过朦胧的眼睛看着对方，Peter的额头冒出一层细密的汗，有些顺着脸颊流到唇边，他伸出舌头舔了舔。  
这真是该死的性感。Harry被他的动作刺激到了，心跳漏了半拍。  
Harry的衬衫被解开了，领口随随便便的敞开着，从Peter的角度刚好能看到他形状完美的锁骨，他们随着Harry的呼吸上下起伏。他伸出舌头，舔舐过那个部位，又轻轻的吮吸——这些动作让Harry的呻吟更加高亢起来。  
“你......啊，应该适当的......控制欲望......”Harry快要承受不了一波又一波的快感了。  
“哈......你说过，没欲望的人生没有乐趣，应该......尽其所能的体验迷乱和癫狂......”他抬起头噙住了对方的唇，一下一下的浅吻，“我为你着迷，Harry......你是我欲望的唯一来源。”  
可我不是他，不是你的欲望之火，你的生命之光。Harry悲哀的想，某种意义上来说，他正在和另一个自己的男朋友偷情，并且抢走了原本并不属于他的爱。  
月光透过窗户照进来，洒在办公室光滑的地面上。Harry望着远处流动着的光点，路灯和车流在街道上汇成了霓虹，成了夜色中的唯一亮色。他居然分心了，望着窗外纽约的夜景出神。  
“嘿，Harry，看着我。”Peter在他耳边呼唤着，吹出的气体喷在他的耳垂上。他回过神，睫毛微微颤动着，凝视着对方棕色的眸子，那里盛满了快要溢出来的爱与情欲。  
他轻轻地笑了。

Peter撩开了他的刘海，将嘴唇印在他的额头上，他有些羞赧的闭上眼。  
然后这个吻逐渐向下，落在他的下颌上，Peter的睫毛扫过他的脸颊，他被这种微痒的感觉刺激得偏过头；但对方并没有放过他，低下头，以最温柔的力度亲吻他的脖子，舌头慢慢滑过，他的脸颊蹭到他的锁骨上，瘙痒的感觉使他不由的颤抖——那里还残留着零星刚冒出来的胡茬。  
很痒，亲吻的地方很痒，抚摸的地方很痒，还有一些不适合直接描述的地方更痒，他开始难耐的扭动，不由地夹紧双腿，用内侧的皮肤去蹭对方腰部，头靠在Peter的肩膀上，呼出的热气喷到他的颈窝，短促而又色情的喘息着。Peter的舌头还在缓慢地向下滑动，他急不可耐的挺起胸膛送到他的嘴边，放荡的行径连他自己都惊诧——他再也忍受不住这种一下一下刺激皮肤的感觉了。  
就在这时，Peter一个用力的挺动，以前所未有的深度进入了他。他被突如其来的入侵刺激得发出痛苦的呻吟，颤抖的手臂紧紧搂住对方的脖颈，脚趾不受控制的蜷缩起来，但尾音在几声略带哭腔的微颤之后又轻快的向上扬起。他透过涌出生理泪水的眼睛看着Peter。  
从皮肤到胸腔，从结合处到心房。

这个人不但进入了他的身体。  
他还想进入他的心里。


	3. Chapter 3

“你喜欢鲈鱼吗？”

周一的例会上，Harry的手机震动起来，发件人是Peter。

“不讨厌，怎么了？”

“May婶婶让我邀请你来家里吃晚餐。”

“嗯，我晚一点到。”

他本可以拒绝与Peter见面的，随便找个理由就好。然后他可以很自然的拥有一个健康的身体和完美人生，这并不复杂。

可他发现自己该死的做不到。

见鬼，他什么时候多出这些不必要的正义感和同情心了？他只要一想到那个Osborn缩在监狱的角落里，大声咒骂着偷走他一切的自己，因为受到非人的待遇而崩溃大哭的时候，他就会不受控制的发抖，自己的明亮的办公室和温暖的房间通通待不下去，漫无边际的恐惧要将他吞噬掉了。

而且，如果Peter知道了呢？如果他知道他将自己的爱人送到一个会把人折磨而死的监狱里，并且很有可能死去，他会怎么对付自己？谩骂和殴打都是最轻的，他会以所知道的最残忍的办法杀了他。他想起那双棕色的眼眸，如果那里投射出的不再是爱，而是不可饶恕的恨意呢？

他不敢想下去。

他可能将一辈子带着罪恶感而活着。

 

按过门铃之后，May婶婶推开门走了出来，“Harry，好久不见了，”她给了他一个拥抱，“快进来吧。”

Peter穿着拖鞋，听到声音连忙从楼梯上下来，“嘿，我还以为你会更晚一点到呢，”他说，“到我房间里去吧。”

Harry望着满心欢喜的Peter，沉默着跟着他上了楼。他对于和Peter独处仍然有些担心，紧张感在胃里上下攒动。

Peter的房间东西很多，墙上贴了海报和他自己拍摄的一些照片，桌子上堆着课本和一些他看不懂的实验器材，电脑开着在，旁边摊开着笔记本。右手边的柜门夹着红色的布料——大概是刚换下来的蜘蛛侠制服，真不知道他平时是怎么瞒过May婶婶的。

左手边的窗户是打开的，窗台上摆着一个鱼缸，几条红白相间的三角形状的热带鱼在里面游动。

“你养的金鱼吗？”

“嗯，左边抽屉里有鱼食，你可以喂喂他们，不过别喂太多。”

“他们长得都一样，你怎么分得清哪条喂过了？”

“不一样的，”Peter走了过来，靠在窗户边上笑着说，“这条在吐泡泡的叫做‘Peter喜欢Harry’，那条钻到水草里的叫做‘Peter非常喜欢Harry’。”

“那这条身上有三道白色条纹的呢，叫做‘Peter非常非常喜欢Harry’？”

“不对，它叫做‘Harry也喜欢Peter’。”

“喂，你这家伙……”Harry笑了两声，“还有这条眼睛突出来的呢，老天，它真的好丑。”

“这条叫做Peter讨厌JJJ，哈哈。”

桌上放着一份打印出来的文件，“葛兰素史克纽约研究所实习生？你打算去那里？”

“唔，之前在宣讲会上Mr.Franken给我的，不错的机会，还有慷慨的实习补贴。”

“Franken那家伙我认识，他们实验室可是出了名的抠门，怎么会……”他看着推荐人那一栏，忽然想起来自己上星期的日程安排上出现过这个名字。他一瞬间明白了。这个世界的Harry在尽其所能的帮助Peter，以一种低调的方式。

他一定非常爱他。

鱼缸里的热带鱼在游来游去，’Harry喜欢Peter’浮上水面吐了个泡泡。

也许不仅是这个世界的‘他’，就连他自己也是。

他想他可能从很早以前就喜欢上Peter了，在他的世界里，在阔别八年之后重逢的那一刻，在他见到还是孩子的Peter的那一刻。老天，他曾经从未意识到，也或许是刻意回避自己的感情。

他转过头，刻意避开了Peter的目光，在贴满照片的墙上穿梭。

“这些是什么？”他看到一堆风景照里面混杂着几张人像——也不能算是人像，拍的是一个人白皙的手腕，细瘦的小腿及跟腱，裸露的背部，以及被光线拉长的影子，看起来都是偷拍的，最后一张他认出来了，是他的侧脸。

“嘿，Harry，别看了，求求你。”Peter忽然挡在墙的前面，用身体遮住这些照片，脸涨的通红。

“你偷拍我。”Harry皱着眉头说道，虽然他享受被爱的感觉，但是这样过分亲密的距离使他觉得非常不舒服。

“但是你说过你喜欢的，”Peter小心翼翼地回答道，“这是一种情趣，不是吗？”

“这见鬼的不是，”Harry说，“我认为这侵犯了我的个人隐私，再亲密的关系也需要保持距离，被偷拍让我只能联想到隐藏在Oscorp附近的八卦小报记者，我和星巴克的侍应生说句话都能被写成另结新欢。这种事情让我非常没有安全感，就连你也不行。”

“可是这是你提出的，你喜欢被我注视的感觉，觉得这很刺激——”他顿了顿说，“我后来也这么认为。”

“你这个控制狂！”他朝Peter吼道。

“还不是因为你！”Peter也不甘示弱，“是你要求我每天都要给你打电话，有空就去Oscorp或者你的住处找你，你还说喜欢被我的镜头追逐的感觉——你要求的一种过分亲密的距离，老实说，我一开始并不喜欢，是你让我这么做的，你难道忘了吗？”

“是我让你觉得和我交往是一种负担？”他诘问道，“我是个自私的充满占有欲的糟糕的男朋友，是吗？”

“难道不是吗？你总是无缘无故的推开我，在我想不出自己究竟做了什么的时候，回应我的方式也很冷淡——我该死的根本不知道你在想什么！”Peter生气了，他说完这段话，深深呼出一口气，一只手手叉腰，用另一只手拼命揉捏鼻梁和眉心。

Harry静静地看着他，心里一阵失落，他想要大声反驳对方，但那无疑会让局面变得更糟。他不知道要是那个Harry此刻会怎么做，会和他据理力争的大吵一架，还是先示好给对方一个台阶下？他怕自己向来刻薄的言语会让对方更气愤，却又放不下自尊先说对不起，只能沉默的看着他，两个成年人赌气地站在房间中央互相僵持着。

最终，Peter叹了口气，对他摆摆手，“对不起，我刚才太激动了......我不是那个意思。也许我们都应该冷静一下。”

“我认为自己已经足够冷静了。”

“好的，我知道了。”Peter低下头，盯着自己颈部挂着的那个圆环。  
“你是厌倦我了，还是别的什么？”他问他说。  
一个直截了当的质疑，以不容争辩的语气把矛头对准了他。

Harry跑了出去，不顾May婶婶的挽留。他打算之后来道歉，不过首先让他离开这里吧。

他不是那个Harry，他连一次小小的争执都搞不定，自己在Peter面前就像一个笨拙的无理取闹的孩子，是个麻烦制造机。哦，他发誓，他一点也不想争吵，只是控制不住自己的情绪。

他觉得自己糟糕透了。他偷走了那个Harry的身体，抢占了他的男朋友，现在还搞砸了——

搞砸了这顿本来可以非常温情的晚餐。

挫败感和罪恶感从四周包围住了他。


	4. Chapter 4

他躲了Peter整整一周，为了避免不必要的麻烦。  
Peter在那天晚餐后道歉了，他看着短信，目光在‘对不起’三个字上停留了一会，然后烦躁的把手机扔到一边。  
他根本不想要他的道歉。  
Peter还是把自己当成他的那个Harry。他的‘对不起’不是对他的，‘我喜欢你’更不是。  
爱并不美好，情侣之间相互拉锯的占有欲以及剑拔弩张的战争所带来的痛苦比爱的喜悦更多；耗尽一切容忍与热情之后，终究会走向幻灭。  
他想，要是从一开始对Peter不抱有一丝好感就好了。

晚上他参加了一个酒会，来宾大多是生意上的伙伴，他拒绝了一干邀约，躲在角落里喝酒。  
他觉得自己越来越像那个‘Harry’了。  
他每一天都比前一天更爱Peter，爱他发呆的样子，爱他清晨醒来叼着牙刷嘴里含着泡沫嘟嘟囔囔的声音，爱他传简讯给他时末尾附上的笑脸表情；他会循规蹈矩的工作，有时也会为一个收购案熬通宵；他不觉得生活有多糟糕，甚至连看到坠机新闻之后还会不时留意一下后续，下意识的希望遇难者越少越好。  
他会早期然后进行一段晨跑，在午餐时间听Felicia有一搭没一搭的说公司八卦，傍晚的时候读几篇自己喜欢的文章或者一本小说。  
他不知道原来自己还能够这么健康的生活，简直难以置信，他就像那些纯良无害的中产阶级一样乐观的度过每一天，以一种多数人认为的‘正确’方式。  
这件事引起的焦虑甚至比Peter发现真相更甚——如果他被揭穿了，最糟糕的结果大概是被Peter带去神盾局，寻找把他换回去的方法；然而，一旦变成了一个和自己迥然不同的人就等同于消灭了他的自身人格，他将像一个复制品一般代替那个‘Harry’活下去，这是极为可悲的，等同于直接抹杀了他的存在。  
他自私、怯懦、孤僻而又具有自毁倾向，这些从他成长以来已经刻在骨子里，他无法反驳。所以，如果在这个‘Harry’和他之间做取舍的话，没人会站在他这一边，所有人，包括Peter都会更希望真正的Harry回来。  
他像是忽然闯进舞台的路人，不会被给予留下来的机会，连露脸的镜头也像是一出闹剧。  
他不由得焦虑起来，又为自己倒上了一杯。

有人从背后拍拍他的肩膀，他不耐烦的回过头。  
一个满头大汗领带歪斜的Peter，他看起来像是刚跑完三公里，松松垮垮的西装大概是为了不让保安拦下临时换上的。  
“你没有事吧，我刚才遇到了至幻大师，他说你有大麻烦......”Peter摇晃着他的肩膀问道，“你被他威胁了吗？”  
“什么是至幻大师......嗝。”Harry打了个酒嗝，笑着往Peter肩头倒过去。  
“你怎么喝了这么多？”Peter皱眉，一只手扶住站不稳的Harry，伸手去抢他的酒杯，却被对方巧妙的避了过去。  
“长夜漫漫，你又不在这里，我点喝酒无可厚非。”他笑着说道，摇晃着威士忌里的冰块，白皙的皮肤泛起一阵粉红色，呼出的酒气喷在Peter的脸颊上。  
一旁的宾客好奇的打量着这对贴在一起的年轻人。  
“我们还是换个地方说吧。”Peter拉住他的手臂向前走，Harry被带走之前还不忘从托盘里拿了一串樱桃。

Peter找到了一间宽敞的衣帽间，他带着Harry走进去，然后锁上房门。  
他回过头，Harry醉得连站也站不稳，靠在墙上正慢慢往下滑，毫不顾忌身上的定制西装蹭到地上。  
“喂，”Peter把他扶起来，让他坐在半人高的柜子上，Harry盯着抱住自己的人的脖颈，凑上去闻了一下，“你刚才从实验室出来，是吗?身上有消毒水的味道。”又闻了闻他的下颌，“还有汽油和爆炸的味道，糟糕的品味，Mr.Parker。”  
“Mr.Osborn，恕我直言你也好不到哪里去，”Peter将他的腿摆好，“你闻起来像酒窖的地板。”  
“哦，我是威士忌的味的，”Harry咬住一颗樱桃，“樱桃威士忌，”他用嘴唇轻轻含住那颗樱桃，抬起一只手支住下巴，双腿交叠，拿目光在Peter全身上下打量，“你要不要来尝尝？”  
他看到Peter的呼吸明显一窒，全身僵硬的站在他面前。  
“你没有受伤？也没有被跟踪？”  
“在你到这里之前，这个夜晚平平无奇。”他吃下了含住的那颗樱桃，又端起酒杯。  
“你不能再喝了，”Peter拉扯住他的手臂，动作太大使得酒全部洒在了Harry的衬衫上。湿透了的白衬衫变得透明，贴在Harry的皮肤上，隐隐透出肤色来。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”Peter慌乱地移开目光，脸上泛起可疑的红晕，他感觉到对方正在凝视着他，连忙用袖子帮他擦拭。  
Harry意味不明的笑了，他推开对方的手，又拉扯掉自己的领带，解开了衬衫最顶上的几粒扣子，露出湿漉漉的胸膛，“你这个下流的小混蛋。”  
这句话听起来是责备，却更像是调情。  
下流的小混蛋脸更红了。  
Harry含住了一颗樱桃，用舌尖和上腭顶住它，挑逗地看着Peter，“要来试试吗？”  
这样的Harry应该戴上一个警告牌，老天，他太危险了。Peter想着，认命似的吻了上去。他感觉到Harry是威士忌味的，又带着水果的酸甜清香，完美的味觉体验；Harry的舌头在他口腔里上下翻搅，带有侵占意味地占据着主导权，不停和他争夺氧气；他的眼睛是纯粹的湛蓝色，像雨后被浸润过的天空，睫毛随着呼吸微微翕动着，在脸颊投射出一片阴影；他真是该死的火辣。  
正当他们吻得难舍难分时，Harry忽然推开他，他伸出舌头，向他展示舌尖上的那个东西——一个樱桃梗打成的结。  
Peter忽然觉得呼吸困难，他的下身快要爆炸了。  
Harry露出得逞的微笑，他拉着Peter的上衣把他向自己扯了过来，亲昵地靠在他的肩膀上，滚烫的脸颊贴着他的脖颈，一只手也抬了起来，搭在他的身上。  
Peter深深吸了一口气，蜘蛛侠敏觉的听力告诉他不远处的走廊里有人正向这里走来。  
而Harry忽然捏起一块冰块，顺着他的脖子滑进他的上衣里。  
他被刺激得一哆嗦。  
Harry笑了，张开嘴想要说些什么。  
他作出一个噤声的手势。  
对方却假装没看到，调皮的用牙齿触碰他的喉结，然后随着冰块滑下的湿痕一路向下，隔着衣服舔弄那块冰块，任它在自己的腹肌上滑来滑去。  
门外忽然传来敲门声，“有人在里面吗？”不知道是侍应生还是过来取外套的宾客。  
他屏住呼吸，一动不动，不让自己发出一点声音；而Harry却不亦乐乎的在他的身上肆意舔弄着，同时轻轻的哼哼。  
门外的人还没有走，不甘心的拧了拧门把手，发现它被锁上了。  
Peter用它仅剩的自制力控制着局面，在内心祈祷着，这家伙快点走吧。  
冰块从Harry的掌控中掉了下去，他皱着眉头，盯着Peter衬衫被塞进裤子里的那一部分，缓缓从柜子上跳了下来，踩在地板上发出‘咚’的一声，又失去平衡的倒向一边。  
Peter一惊，连忙扶住了软倒在他面前的Harry。  
“是谁在里面？”门外的人听到了动静，又开始急促的敲门。  
Peter的心脏紧张得怦怦跳，他转过头看着门口，从那里传来了钥匙插入门锁里的声音。  
Harry突然解开了他的皮带。  
冰块从衣服下摆里掉了出来。  
“找到了。”他捏住融化的差不多了的一小块冰，笑着说道。  
Peter的心脏快要跳出来了。  
远处传来一个愤怒的声音，让门口那个人立刻过去，钥匙从锁里面抽了出来，脚步声渐远。  
屋里的人松了一口气，用深邃的眼睛盯着那个制造麻烦的小混蛋。  
Harry暧昧的笑了，迎上那个危险的眼神。  
来吧，我亲爱的超级英雄。

Peter进入的时候他忍不住叫出了声，这次两个人都没带润滑剂，疼痛感让他咬紧了牙齿，双手紧紧抓住Peter的后背。他的酒早就醒了，在吻上Peter之前，其后的一连串举动不过是和对方开的情趣玩笑罢了，他喜欢看到Peter手足无措的样子，这让他意外的觉得很性感。  
Peter把他推倒在地板上，比前两次还要粗鲁的进入他。他感觉到那里传来阵阵疼痛，脊背摩擦在硬邦邦的地板上，腰也被固定在一个不太舒服的姿势。  
但是管他呢，激烈的运动下总会有人痛的，好在这种疼痛可以被快感迅速转移，总算还在一个可以接受的范围之内。  
Peter又是一阵快速的挺动，他控制不住的呻吟了起来，又担心被人听见，一口咬在对方的肩膀上，将声音压了下去。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”身上的那个人喘息着问他。  
“你还可以……再快一点……”他双手支撑着地面，艰难的挺起胸膛，肩胛骨突出，腰部呈现出一种不可思议的柔韧度。  
“你确定你可以吗？”Peter认真的盯着他，伸出手帮他整理遮住眼睛的凌乱的头发。  
“嗯，不用对我这么温柔。”Harry眨眨眼睛，那里泛起一阵水汽。  
请不要对我这么温柔。  
也许这样我就不会这么难过了。

动作愈发猛烈，他发出难耐的呻吟。Peter和那个Harry是否也疯狂的做过这些事情？他努力阻止自己不要去想，可是此刻大脑是不受控制的。他居然在这种场合嫉妒另一个自己。  
他闭上眼睛，过了一会，Peter的吻落在他的睫毛上，他听见远处传来悠扬的乐曲，人们在低声的交谈，玻璃杯碰撞着，香槟浮起一串气泡，在高脚杯里迅速上升，又在接近空气的瞬间爆炸开来。酒会已经进行到了尾声。

他的情人低下头，用鼻尖轻轻触碰它的脸颊，声音低沉的对他说：  
“Harry，我爱你Harry。”  
他抬起头，费力的支起身体，在Peter的面颊上落下一个吻。  
“谢谢你，Pete。”

谢谢你。  



	5. Chapter 5

窗户是开着的，远处有一间屋子亮着灯，从里面传来低俗的脱口秀节目和几个人疯狂的笑声，听起来蠢极了。Harry烦躁的走过去把窗户关上。

他在昨天找到了Tony Stark，解释了事情的缘由，并希望获得帮助。对方迟疑了片刻说，这听起来是件麻烦的事情，让他明天去一趟神盾局。  
这种行为就像是一个去自首并决心归还全部赃款的小偷。  
世界应该恢复原来的样子，不是吗？  
他比自己想象中的要高尚多了，牺牲自己成全他人的幸福，Harry Osborn也有成为道德楷模的一天哦，他嘲笑自己说。

有人敲了敲窗户。  
“你很少主动约我过来，有什么事吗？”Peter从窗户跳进来，摘掉头套。  
Harry没有回答，只是给了他一个深深的吻。随即动手开始脱去对方和自己的衣服。  
“哇哦，你惊讶到我了，”Peter怔住了，倒抽了一口气，“这次是什么新颖的游戏吗？”  
“你被捕了，蜘蛛侠。”Harry把他推倒在床上，用手铐把他铐在床头的栏杆上。  
“那么，我的罪名呢，Osborn警官？”Peter配合的躺好，调整一下姿势，自下而上的看着他。  
“罪名是，”Harry吻上了他的脸颊，“你太可爱，”然后顺着向下吻到了他的脖子，“放任你跑出去会提升本街区的犯罪率，”又费力的脱下对方的紧身衣，“Osborn警官就勉为其难的亲自看管你一晚上。”  
“那可要对我温柔一点。”Peter看着坐在他身上的恋人，微笑着说。

他小心翼翼的进入了对方。尽管动作已经很轻，Peter还是有些疼，微微皱起眉毛，侧过头用胳膊遮住脸。  
“Peter，别总露出那种表情，可以吗?”  
“哪种表情？”  
“无奈的表情。就像这样，眉毛向下，抿着嘴，委屈却还努力做出微笑的样子。”  
“嗯？”Peter眨眨眼，不明所以的望着他。老天，他一定不知道自己这个样子到底有多可爱。  
“这样只会让我更加爱你，”他俯下身亲吻对方的嘴角，“字面意思上的。”  
“你可以不用那么小心，”Peter突然笑了，“放轻松，也像我对你那样就好，我不是什么易碎品。”  
“小混蛋，你以为我不想吗，”Harry眯起眼睛，“我要把你干到床垫里去。”他虽然这么说，手上的力度并没有加大。  
“那就来吧，”Peter颈部向后仰，在床上躺平，“像你说的那样，把我干到床垫里。”  
“我……”Harry犹豫着，没有进一步的动作。  
“怎么了？”  
我做不到，哪怕是对你粗暴一点点。  
更别说是欺骗你，眼睁睁的看着你的‘Harry’代替我待在暗无天日的监狱里。你会伤心欲绝，只要想到这里就够了，我爱你Peter，我永远不能伤害你，不能夺走你最爱的人，也许这就是我应该回去的意义。  
我不属于你，也不属于这里。

他控制不住的哭了，慌慌张张的从Peter身上下来，解开他的手铐，伏在他怀里，肩膀一阵阵的耸动。他从没有如此害怕过，整个人快要被恐惧快要吞没了。  
“怎么了，Harry？”  
“我很害怕，害怕伤害你。”他哭的声线都在颤抖，用手捂住抽噎声。  
“怎么会呢，”Peter拍了拍他的背，“我的男孩，你需要更勇敢一点。”  
是你让我变得勇敢。  
我从来没有想过自己会有勇气去找Tony Stark，一直犹豫不决，想尽方法躲得远远的，尽管罪恶感折磨得我快要崩溃了。可我不能伤害你，不能继续欺骗你了，我爱你，这是作为伴侣的本能。  
“你不会丢下我的，对不对？”他问Peter。  
“你说什么傻话呢，”他回答说，一边亲吻他的额头，“当然不会，Harry，我的Harry。”  
他觉得难受极了，哪里都痛，从眼睛到胸口，从胃部到脚趾，痛得他浑身发抖，快要蜷缩起来了。他伸出手捂住脸，可泪水却如同喷发的岩浆一样从指缝里涌出来。  
你还有什么不满意的呢？他问自己。  
你尝试过被他深爱的滋味，体验过不属于你的快乐，难道这还不够吗？Ravenscroft不会比以往更糟糕，逆转录病毒也不会继续恶化，你一时半会还死不了。  
那为什么还会这么难过？为什么悲伤得连说话和哭泣的力气也没有了？

我不害怕离开，我害怕离开以后再也见不到你了。  
让我变得更勇敢一些吧。

夜晚还很长。  
他再度把Peter压在身下，扶着他的肩膀让他进入了自己。  
Peter有着美好的身体。肌肉的线条包裹在紧致的皮肤下，手臂蕴含着勃发的力量，这使得他能游荡在城市的大厦之间，亦或是在夜里托住自己的身体。他有一双棕色的眼睛，注视自己时身体会不自觉的颤栗，时而迷惑，时而惊讶，但大多数时候饱含深情。  
Harry忽然很庆幸Peter总是带着头套了，就像他刚才胡乱编的借口一样，他太可爱了，穿着紧身衣的样子太过性感，如果再加上这双眼睛，人们会爱死他的。他可不愿和其他人分享。  
他晃动着自己的腰，卖力的吞吐着，呻吟一声高过一声，情欲使得他的皮肤滚烫，心脏像是一颗燃烧的恒星。  
Peter被他的热情吓到了，慌乱地揽住了他的腰，发出厚重的喘息。  
Harry低下头，以一种虔诚的姿态吻过对方的眼睛。  
然后他拼命的扭动着，凑在Peter的耳边说着缠绵的情话，一遍又一遍的祈求更多。  
亲吻，拥抱，以及更加亲密的事情，他们都做过，但还是不够，远远不够。  
他陷入了无节制的欲望里，仿佛性才是爱的延续。

他的灵魂在胸腔悲鸣，可是身体里的勇气却在滋长着。  
他必须要一个人去面对，面对现实，面对Peter的爱。  
他必须要变得更加勇敢才行。

他们休息了一会，然后又是新一轮的欲望；亲吻，拥抱，以及更加亲密的事情。

“要关灯吗？”Peter问他。  
“等一会，我想再看看你。”他躺在Peter身下，用手轻轻抚摸他的脸庞。  
“你今天忽然说了好多情话，还格外的主动。”

因为我想不到用更好的方式去爱你了。


	6. Chapter 6

Harry醒来的时候天刚刚亮起来。夏季的清晨总是来得很早。

他睁开眼，身边是Peter略带少年纤细感的并不宽阔的后背，手臂露在外面，连接着好看的肩胛。他侧卧着，身体的曲线像是连绵的山峦，胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏。Peter尚在沉睡中，呼吸匀速而又绵长。

他一瞬间有种想要去拥抱那片后背的冲动，又担心会惊醒他，只好作罢。

离开的时候他犹豫了一会，又走了回去。他摘下手上的尾戒，把它放在桌上显眼的位置，好让那个‘Harry’回来以后看到它。

他轻轻关上门。

再见了，我亲爱的的超级英雄。

 

“你是什么时候觉得自己‘来到这个平行世界’的？”神盾局的办公室里，Tony Stark坐在他面前，双手交叠，表情严肃。

“一周多以前。具体的日期是九月二十三号，上午醒来的时候。”他紧张的补充着自己的回答。

“在那之前你在做什么？”

“在Ravenscroft监狱，你称它为精神病院也可以。”

“哦，我不是问这个，”Tony用手撑着额头，“我是指你说的那个‘Harry’。”

他顿了顿，回忆起备忘录上的信息，“他之前一直在法国出差，前一天夜里才回来。”至于和Peter打电话的细节他就省去了。

“你确定之后没有外出过？”Tony低头沉思了一会，调出一段录像，“我们发现至幻大师，也就是神秘客，那天夜里12点钟去过你所在的街区。”

“我那时应该还在飞机上。”Harry皱眉，这和他有什么关系？

“我调查过你，”Tony深吸一口气，“你原本定的航班因为天气延误了，所以你乘坐更早一班回来，这里是当天的信息——”

“这和我的行程安排对不上，你是说……？？”

“是了，这就是我昨天疑惑的原因。世界上怎么可能有灵魂互换这种事情？平行宇宙倒是有可能，但是在不掉换两个人的身体的前提下调换意识，这简直是天方夜谭。人的意识产生于大脑，如果要在不改变身体状态的情况下调换，你又该如何定义这个度呢？认为意识是独立于物质本身的抽象存在吗？”

Harry睁大了眼睛，“可是我非常真实的感受到作为‘绿魔’的人格，这非常的真实，你现在告诉我他其实并不存在？”

“非常真实？”Tony翻个白眼，“每一个中招的人都这么说，这只不过是至幻大师的恶作剧罢了。你难道不奇怪，一个人格扭曲的人会好心的不惜牺牲自己也要把对方换回来？你觉得愧疚，罪恶，是因为你本来就具有一个健全的人格，这都是本能反应。哦，忘了说，还有你对Peter的爱，本能的去保护他，不是吗？”

Harry被震惊的说不出话来，过了好一会，他才回过神，“那么，为什么是我？”

“大概是他猜到你和蜘蛛侠的关系了吧。”Tony盯着神秘客和Peter交战的画面，“你知道的，反派有时候总是很无聊。”

“所以，”他的声音有些颤抖，“逆转录病毒，绿魔，Gwen的死，Ravenscroft监狱……这一切都是我的幻觉？”

“正确，”小胡子的家伙打了个响指，“顺便说，至幻大师为你制造出的这些幻觉就是最近上映的蜘蛛侠电影的情节，Peter那家伙不止一次的吐槽过该死的编剧。”

 

他走到楼下的星巴克，买了杯咖啡。

落地窗那里坐着一对情侣，男人正盯着电脑屏幕，女人坐在他对面打电话，她的小腿轻轻挨着他的，然后那男子抬起头，和她相视一笑。

“先生，请问你的名字是？”店员握着马克笔问他。

他回过神来，缓缓地说，“Harry，Harry Osborn。”

 

你就是‘Harry’，Peter Parker是你的，健康的身体是你的，这个世界也是你的，统统都是你的。

他觉得原本绑在身上的沉重枷锁被去掉了，如同劫后余生，这种感觉在他的心里剧烈膨胀，甚至有些眩晕。饱胀的情感早就无法承载了，他有些颤抖的接过咖啡，一步一步的走到公寓楼下，坐在台阶上，用另一只手捂住心脏。

那里因为喜悦而剧烈的跳动着。

 

“Harry，你去哪里了？”不远处，Peter跑了过来，“我一直在找你。”

他走了过去，用尽全身力气紧紧拥抱住Peter。

“Harry，发生了什么？”

“我做了一个噩梦，非常糟糕的梦。”他把头埋在他怀里，近乎哽咽着说道。

“嘿，亲爱的，只是个梦而已。”Peter温柔的环住他的肩膀。

“这个梦里面有我在吗。”

“你在的。”

“那就好，”Peter说，“即使在梦里我也会跟着你。”

一直跟着你。

直到世界终结。

 

PS：想简单说一下，这篇文中Harry的性格塑造与我前几篇里很不一样，相较于之前独立主动的性格，这里的Harry一直处于被动状态，并且有些场合【你懂】是被Peter控制的。  
但是这篇文章想表达的并不是这些，我想塑造一个胆怯而又无所畏惧，自私而又具有牺牲精神的主角，其性格转变的催化剂来源于爱。他对如何处理亲密关系中的问题手足无措，因为他是突然跳进这段关系中的人，没办法处理好自己与Peter之间的关系。  
爱是怀疑，是猜忌，是低微到泥土里的自尊，也是承诺，是信任，是强大到不惧一切的勇气。  
谢谢看到这里的GN【鞠躬】  
再PS：写完之后大概需要两包去污粉……我有罪我自首，以后再也不写PWP了_(:3)∠)_


End file.
